Willow and the Spider
by givadid
Summary: This is a oneshot focusing on Willow and Faith in a state of married bliss, no demons or anything just a sweet story about the two of them. R and R please, first fic


Willow sat at the kitchen table idly playing with the warm mug in her hands, she brought it to her lips and took a small sip of the herbal tea that sat within it.

If in this moment she would have been less distracted she would of noted her dislike of the tea, smiled anyway at the situation, knowing that it had been brought for her out of love, Faith had read in a book that it was good for expectant mothers, she would of laughed patted her swollen stomach and said something like "Your mother hey?".

All of this would of happened had it not been for the distraction over the doorway which was the currently the focus of Willows mind.

Faith had hired an electrician to look through the house making sure everything was safe and reliable for the permanent guest they were having to stay.

The electrician had seemed competent, indeed he was, and after numerous threats from a protective slayer he knew what was expected of him, and she had felt comfortable leaving her pregnant wife alone with a stranger... well there had been a couple of phone calls, twenty five to be precise, in three hours but still Willow felt it was progress.

The Wiccan looked at the clock that was on the far wall noting that it was 5pm, Faith was usually back at 6pm, which meant that the problem that had caused her fascination could be solved without faith ever knowing that there had been an issue.

You see the electrician a very nice and understanding man in his early 60's with white hair and a mustache to match, had received a phone call himself, a family emergency meant that he had to go to the hospital near the end of the job.

Unfortunately though in his aggravated state he had forgotten one minor detail, and that why her focus was currently above the doorway leading from the kitchen into the living room. The plastic safety box which usually covered the white switch board was hanging off, all it needed was to be screwed back in place.

Willow was obviously aware the most sensible thing to do was wait for her wife, she knew she shouldn't be moving to the kitchen draw next to her pulling out the screw driver, she certainly should not be moving the step ladder to under the doorway, and she definitely should not be beginning to climb it to fit the box back on.

But another part of her, the part currently doing all of that, knew, that if her dark slayer came back and found this oversight left by the kind electrician the already over-protective slayer may become unbearable, and she had another four months of pregnancy left.

So what she was doing was perfectly rational and as she finished with the last screw she smiled in contentment for the small job she had done.

"WILLOW?!"

Faith had very little recollection of what happened in those two minutes, she had come through the door seen her wife at the top of a very unsafe ladder which had begun to wobble. There was a clatter of shopping on a wooden floor then the feel of her wife safe in her arms and the thumping of her heart in her ears.

Willow looked up in slight confusion and recognized the intense worry etched on to her lovers face, she felt the brunettes legs begin to buckle in the shock so she moved so they both gently slipped to the floor, she was pulled in to a fierce hug her face being kissed hurriedly, she knew faith was reassuring herself that the red head was indeed alright, safe in her arms.

"Are you okay?" there was a moment of silence and faith moved her fingers to Willows chin moving her up so she could search her face "Willow?" concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine" sheepish green eyes met troubled brown and there was a delicate kiss on the lips.

"What were you doing?" Willow contemplated telling the truth and she feared she may get herself in more trouble as well as the electrician, she also noted that the screw driver in the calamity had slipped away under the skirting board.

"Spider" she said quietly hoping Faith would laugh it off, she had underestimated the stress her wife had just been through, Faith pulled away her face incredulous "Spider?" it was said quietly.

"You just got up there know thought of the risk involved, what? You couldn't wait another half hour at the most! For me to come back, for a..a SPIDER!?" her voice became rather loud at the last bit, and something in Willow snapped.

She was angry and untrusted and she was going to express it, she stood up quickly followed by a aggrieved slayer

"Yes, a Spider, a thing with eight legs, I did it because there wasn't ANY risk involved, until you came through the door...early I might add...and scared me half to death!"

she walked off into the living room arms waiving madly, an agitated slayer 'hot on her heals' "Oh so its my fault my wife is an IDIOT!"

she regretted in as soon as it was out of her mouth and the red head turned around her resolve face clearly imposed

"Idiot...IDIOT! Well this idiot is going to bed, and she suggests her pig headed wife find a comfy place on the couch as she will be sleeping there TONIGHT!"

she stormed off up the stairs hearing a "FINE THEN! SHE WILL" drift from down below

Faith winced at the slamming of their bedroom door she pushed her hand through her hair and shakily sat at the bottom of the stairs "Shit" she said quietly to no one looking at the front door vacantly.

It was now midnight and Faith lay on the couch a light blanket covering her, her eyes fully open, she rolled over again unable to sleep without her wife beside her. She sat up pulling the picture that sat on the coffee table in to her hands, it was of her and Willow on their wedding day, the red head had looked so beautiful that day, she still did, she moved her finger lightly over the couple smiling contently to herself, then frowning as the argument from earlier filtered through her mind.

"I'm sorry Willow" she brought the frame to her lips and kissed the image of her wife delicately "I just get so scared, I've never been this happy before, I just couldn't bear to loose it all now."

She bowed her head looked briefly around the empty room sighing to herself

"If I haven't already"

she heard the stairs creek and she turned around quickly her eyes finding her soul mates, she leaned over and turned on the lamp causing both women to squint slightly at the sudden illumination.

When their eyes adjusted Faith found a small smile gracing the lips of her partner hiding nervous eyes which mirrored hers.

Faith cleared her throat "Baby...is there something wrong?" she said not wanting to assume she had been forgiven so quickly.

Willow nodded her head, and Faith immediately closed the distance between them bringing her love into her arms "What's wrong?"

"I left my security blanket down here?" Willow looked up and saw the slight confusion marring the girls features, then the realization as a smile graced it.

Faith drew her in to a kiss a soft one filled with apologies and acceptance, they pulled away slightly leaving their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry Will, I guess I have been a little over bearing" she heard a muffled giggle from the other girl

"Okay, that may be an understatement, but I'm just so..."

she paused unable to voice her fear to the women she currently held in her arms Willow sensed it and kissed her lightly

"I know, I was standing on the stairs when you said sorry to my picture"

Faith laughed lightly hugging the women tighter to her

"I just want...no I need, you to be safe"

Willow nodded against the slayers chest understanding completely

"I know, but you can't protect me from the whole world Faith, I don't need you too, I love you, more than anyone else, and I feel the need to protect this too"

Faith nodded too, understanding why Willow had been so upset "but there are times when you aren't going to be able to protect us, when we will have to fight for ourselves, and Spiders, I can handle"

Faith laughed at her wifes comment and kissed her again on the lips Willow reciprocated

"I know, I'll try and be a little less overbearing, try though, I can't promise"

Willow laughed now the sparkle back in her eyes at their banter she moved back to her lovers lips and her tongued begged for entrance, it was given.

They pulled away again slightly out of breath.

"Lets go to bed, slayer mine" Faith nodded turned off the lamp wrapping her arms around her wife's back making their way up the stairs.

"Next time, though Willow I will handle electrics" the sound of laughter could be heard from the bedroom as the look crossed Willow'ss face, then they lay down together holding each other till morning.


End file.
